


Never Follow Your Dream

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You're a fool to be disappointed if you don't get your dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



They weren’t a family. They weren’t friends.

All they were was three survivors, hosting a radio show as an alternative to the inevitable descent into madness and despair.

There needed to be rules, obviously. He had to keep them all alive and sane, or the closest thing to sanity that was achievable under their current circumstances. They were all going to die, eventually; that didn’t mean they should be so lazy as to give up before their time.

Sometimes, that entailed knocking Tom out as a gesture of affection, and having him locked up in the kitchen. Other times, it involved having clumsy sex with Dave, while Tom cried all alone in his room.

It didn’t matter, so long as they all stayed safely inside the bunker, and the Wasteland remained either an impossible dream, a distant threat, or something they vaguely knew was real but was none of their concern, really.

The show had to go on, regardless, and that was the beauty of it. Their life might be utterly depressing and completely meaningless, but they still owed their listeners their one-hour show once a month; as far as David was concerned, that was all the purpose they needed.  


End file.
